


Teach the World to Sing (In Perfect Harmony) by Myrifique [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: Download, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Teacher-Student Relationship, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Teach the World to Sing (In Perfect Harmony) by MyrifiqueHe knows it's probably the worst idea in the world. But she has nowhere to go, and she's one of his. So he brings her home.





	Teach the World to Sing (In Perfect Harmony) by Myrifique [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teach the World to Sing (In Perfect Harmony)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37932) by [myrifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Teach the World to Sing (In Perfect Harmony)

 **Author** : Myrifique

 **Reader** : **Rhea314**

 **For** : eglow22, Yuletide 2009

 **Fandom** : Glee

 **Pairing** : Will Schuester/Quinn Fabray

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Warnings** : Underage

 **Summary** : He knows it's probably the worst idea in the world. But she has nowhere to go, and she's one of his. So he brings her home.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide/works/37932)

 **Length** 0:34:32

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Teach%20the%20World%20to%20Sing%20%28In%20Perfect%20Harmony%29%20by%20Myrifique.mp3) 


End file.
